Das Herz eines Kriegers
by Connatica
Summary: Schließt an die letzte Folge der 2. Staffel an: Bill wurde entführt, und Sookie mobilisiert alles und jeden, um ihn zu finden. Jedoch hat nicht alles und jeder Interesse daran, IHR zu helfen...
1. Chapter 1

**DAS HERZ EINES KRIEGERS**

by Connatica

* * *

Vorwort:

* * *

Diese Geschichte setzt nach der letzten Folge der 2. Staffel ein, also direkt nach Bill's Heiratsantrag und seiner Entführung aus dem Restaurant.

Die storyline konzentriert sich v.a. auf die Beziehung zwischen Eric und Sookie, ev. Auch Bill, meine Pläne diesbezügl. Sind noch nicht ganz ausgereift

Aja, ich hab die Bücher nicht gelesen- allerdings wird sich die 3. Staffel lt. Regisseur Alan Ball ohnehin nicht 100%ig an den Romanvorlagen orientieren… also sind meiner Fantasie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinerlei Grenzen gesetzt ;)

Da ich (noch) keinen Beta-Reader habe, könntet ihr hin und wieder über ein paar Grammatik/Rechtschreibfehler stoßen. Wenn euch etwas ins Auge sticht, wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mich darauf aufmerksam machen könntet!

Da ich die Serie nur auf Englisch kenne, und sie im dt. Fernsehen meines Wissens nach noch nicht ausgestrahlt wird, werden jede Menge Anglizismen und möglicherweise von der deutschen Version abweichende Übersetzungen auftauchen. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch nicht allzu sehr irritieren werden!

Viel Spaß- und ich freue mich schon auf euer Feedback!

Kuss, Conna

Sookies Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie dem umgekippten Sessel und das Chaos um den Tisch erblickte.

Sie atmete tief ein, sich bewusst werdend, dass sie diesen Geruch schon einmal wahrgenommen hatte…damals, in der Kirche, als sie Eric von seinen silbernen Fesseln befreit hatte. Verbranntes Fleisch. Verbranntes Vampirfleisch. Ihr Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus, gleichzeitig schien ihr, als schnüre ihr etwas die Kehle zu.

Sie sah sich noch einmal um. Die Tickets lagen nach wie vor auf dem Tisch, ebenso die kleine, samtausgeschlagene Schmuckschatulle, in welcher der Verlobungsring gesteckt hatte. Man brauchte nicht die geschärften Sinne eines Vampirs zu haben, um zu wissen, was hier vorgefallen war.

Nur- wer zum Teufel hätte Interesse daran, Bill zu entführen? Und warum, verdammt noch mal, ausgerechnet jetzt und hier?!

* * *

**KAPITEL 1: HILFE**

„Pam…kümmere dich um den Laden. Ich habe genug für heute." Eric wischte sich mit dem Handrücken nachlässig die Spuren seines letzten Males aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich von seinem thronartigen Sessel.

Die junge Frau, deren Blut noch an seinen Fängen haftete, beugte dankbar ihren Kopf, die Hand auf die noch blutenden Bissspuren auf ihrem Hals gepresst.

„Mit Vergnügen", murmelte Pam, ohne die junge Blondine dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Zwischen Pams pink geschminkten Lippen blitzte ein Paar strahlendweißer Fänge hervor.

Erics Brauen formten einen skeptischen Bogen.

„In einer halben Stunde kommt eine Lieferung Blood rein, nimm sie in Empfang und sieh zu, dass das Zeug ordentlich verstaut wird. Die Temperaturregelung im Lagerraum ist defekt, du solltest dich also vorher noch darum kümmern."

Er sah sie mit wachsender Ungeduld an.

„Jetzt. Gleich."

Der Vampir konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren, als sich die langbeinige, kühle Schönheit, sich alle Mühe gebend, ihr Widerstreben zur Schau zu stellen, endlich gehorsam in Bewegung setzte.

Bevor Eric sich in sein Büro zurückzog, ließ er sich vom Barkeeper noch eine Flasche True Blood geben.

Nicht, dass ihm der Geschmack dieses synthetischen Gebräus plötzlich zugesagt hätte.

Nein, nicht in Jahrhunderten würde er sich an dieses Gesöff gewöhnt haben, das bis auf Farbe und Konsistenz absolut gar nichts mit echtem Blut gemeinsam hatte.

Er hatte es auch nicht nötig, das Zeug zu trinken. Eric ließ sich in seinen Bürosessel fallen und starrte zur Tür. Da draußen warteten Dutzende darauf, ihm ihr Blut anzubieten. Schöne, junge Frauen, kräftige Männer….Blondinen….

Er öffnete die Flasche und würgte einen Schluck hinunter. Seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich angewidert.

Wie schaffte Bill es bloß, sich mit True Blood und dem Blut eines einzigen Menschen über Wasser zu halten? Das war einfach…lächerlich!

Der Vampir stieß ein tiefes, fast animalisches Knurren aus.

Dann stand er auf, hob den Telefonhörer ab und drückte eine der Kurzwahltasten.

Eine etwas verdrießlich klingende Frauenstimme erklang am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja?"

„Schick mir die Kleine von vorhin rein", befahl der Hüne knapp und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, auf Pams unwillige Antwort zu warten.

Er legte auf, starrte noch einen Moment auf die Flasche in seiner Hand, dann warf er sie angeekelt in den Müll.

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es zögerlich an der Tür, und Eric hieß eine zierliche Blondine eintreten. Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Hünen, als sie sich zögerlich seinem Schreibtisch näherte.

„Guten Abend…"-

Er unterbrach sie mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. Ihre Halsschlagader pochte, er konnte ihre Nervosität riechen. Sie vermied direkten Augenkontakt, was ihn ein wenig verstimmte.

„Sieh mich an. Komm näher. Hier-" Er deutete auf die Tischkante.

Die Kleine kam gehorsam näher. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues, eng anliegendes, kurzes Kleid mit geblümtem Saum. Sie hatte eine großartige Figur, obwohl ihre Brüste etwas zu groß für seinen Geschmack waren. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ein wenig zu grob, ihre Augen einige Nuancen zu dunkel.

Das Mädchen räusperte sich, als er weiter einfach nur dasaß und es etwas gedankenverloren anstarrte. Sein Schweigen war ihr unangenehm. Typisch Mensch. So leicht zu verängstigen.

Schließlich stand der Hüne auf, strich ihr durchs Haar und fasste sie plötzlich fest im Nacken. Er spürte keinerlei Widertand- eine weitere Enttäuschung. Im Gegenteil, die junge Frau stieß ein leises, lustvolles Stöhnen aus und ließ ihn ihren Kopf so weit wie es ihre Wirbelsäule erlaubte, nach hinten ziehen. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Erregung. Eric sog noch einmal genussvoll ihren Geruch ein, den Geruch ihres Haares, ihrer Haut, ihres Schweißes. Sie war passabel. Vielleicht hatte er heute doch noch Lust auf einen Nachschlag…

Das Telefon läutete.

Eric knurrte leise, hob aber dennoch ab, mit der anderen Hand nach wie vor den Nacken des Mädchens fest gepackt, dessen Körper vor Spannung zitterte.

„Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig."

„Eric? Ich bin es. Sookie".

Der Vampir war ehrlich überrascht.

„Sookie- Was verschafft mir die unerwartete Ehre?" Er grinste. "Gibt es Ärger im Paradies?"

Das Mädchen auf seinem Schreibtisch ächzte, da ihm der Nacken bereits schmerzte und es sich auch sonst in einer recht unangenehmen Position befand.

Eric hörte, wie Sookie statt einer Antwort scharf Luft einsog. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie weitersprach:

„Eric Northman…ich schöre dir…wenn du etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hast, wenn du dahinter steckst, und wenn du ihm etwas angetan hast, dann wirst du dafür bezahlen - und es ist mir scheißegal, ob du nun ein-, zwei- oder dreitausend Jahre alt bist, ich werde dir eigenhändig deinen arroganten, blassen…"-

- „Ho, einen Moment, nun mal ganz langsam Sookie", unterbrach Erik, „nicht, dass ich deinen leidenschaftlichen Ausführungen nicht noch liebend gerne länger zuhören würde..."- Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause- „…aber lass mich bitte zuerst wissen, womit ich dieses Mal deinen unendlichen Hass verdient habe?"

Eine kurze Pause folgte.

„Eric- spiel keine Spielchen mit mir", ertönte Sookie's nun etwas gesammeltere Stimme, "ich warne dich. Ich kenne deine miesen Tricks, und ich schwöre dir, dass du damit dieses Mal nicht durchkommst".

Erics Miene verdüsterte sich kaum merklich. Seine Stimme nahm einen leicht ungeduldigen Tonfall an.

„Du weißt, was ich von Drohungen halte".

Doch da war etwas in Sookies Stimme, dass ihn ein wenig beunruhigte und ihn seinen verletzten Vampirstolz schnell wieder vergessen ließ, deswegen hakte er nach:

„Was ist passiert?"

Er spürte, dass es Sookie große Überwindung kostete, weiter zu sprechen. Ihre

Stimme bebte leicht, als sie antwortete.

„Bill. Es ist…er ist weg. Man hat ihn entführt."

* * *

Nachwort:

* * *

Also gut, ich belass es vorerst mal dabei :) Hoffentlich finden sich ein paar Leute, die das hier lesen- deutsche true-blood-ff's gibt's ja noch nicht allzu viele ^^

schreibt mir, bewertet mich, aber seid menschlich ;)

kuss, conna


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Eine Spur**

* * *

Eric schien ein wenig enttäuscht darüber zu sein, nicht der erste vor Ort zu sein. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck als unterkühlt zu bezeichnen, wäre noch untertrieben gewesen, als er Sam neben der zierlichen Kellnerin erblickte.

Der Formwandler nickte dem blonden Hünen bloß abwesend zu. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich kaum weniger Verachtung für sein Gegenüber wider als in denen Erics. Sie wussten beide, dass sie nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier waren- Sookie. Doch diese Gemeinsamkeit machte diese Begegnung auf keine Weise weniger unangenehm. Im Gegenteil.

„Ihr kennt euch?" Sookie war ehrlich überrascht. Bei welcher Gelegenheit waren sich diese beiden grundverschiedenen Typen über den Weg gelaufen?

„Ja. Wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen", brummte Sam.

Er war auf dem Boden gehockt, eine der Servietten, welche vom Tisch gefallen war, in der Hand haltend, als Eric das Restaurant betreten hatte. Pam, in einem unwerfenden Glencheck- Kleid mit schwarzen Lackleder Pumps folgte ihm kaugummikauend.

Eric ließ seine Augen kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Sein Blick glitt fast gelangweilt über die umgeworfenen Möbelstücke und das Chaos am Boden.

„Ich sehe, dein Spürhund nimmt bereits Fährte auf. Wozu brauchst du also mich noch?"

Sam seufzte und hielt ihm die Serviette hin. Seine Stimme troff vor Abneigung, als er sprach: „Hier. Ich…habe keine Ahnung, womit wir es hier zu tun haben."

„Das scheint ein Dauerzustand bei ihm zu sein", bemerkte Eric in Pams Richtung. Die Vampirlady musterte den Formwandler mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und jener Art von Neugier, welcher man einer exotischen Tierart entgegen bringt.

Eric schien nicht daran zu denken, Sam die Serviette abzunehmen, sondern bückte sich und hob die blaue Schmuckschatulle auf. Er roch an dem Kästchen, seine durchdringenden blauen Augen hafteten dabei an Sookie. Sie blickte ihn abwartend an.

„Riecht nach Kitsch", befand er schließlich, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Eric!" Sookie`s Stimme zitterte vor Ungeduld. Sie trat näher an ihn heran „Was ist es? Was riechst du?"

In der Ferne war Sirenengeheul zu vernehmen.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft die Cops gerufen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das", erwiderte Sookie bestimmt, „man hat meinen Verlobten entführt, aus einem Restaurant mitten in der Stadt."

Unbewusst strich sie bei diesen Worten über den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand. _Mein Verlobter._

„Glaubst du etwa, ich würde nicht jede Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, die ich kriegen kann? Und jetzt sag endlich, wer oder was das hier getan hat! Kennst du ihn?" Sie machte eine kurze, von unbestimmten, bösen Vorahnungen geschwängerte Pause.

„Kenne ICH ihn?"

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube kaum. Und eure Cops werden euch in der Sache wohl auch herzlich wenig nützen. Es sei denn, sie haben bereits Erfahrungen mit Werwölfen vorzuweisen."

* * *

Nachdem die Beamten den Tatort gesichert hatten, hatten sie begonnen, Sookie und allen anderen Anwesenden Fragen zu stellen.

Sookie hatte relativ schnell gemerkt, dass Eric die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei geradezu magisch auf sich zu ziehen schien, was wohl daran lag, dass er und seine Bar einen gewissen Ruf bei der Exekutive genossen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Frage danach, welche Bewandtnis es mit seiner Anwesenheit hatte, begann wesentlich präsenter zu werden als jene, wo ihr Verlobter abgeblieben war.

Sookie strich gedankenverloren über den Ring an ihrem Finger. Hätte sie den Raum nicht verlassen, hätte sie nur eine Sekunde weniger gezögert… sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Bill etwas zugestoßen wäre.

Ein geradezu jämmerliches Jaulen und Winseln riss sie aus ihrer momentanen Apathie.

Sie lief nach draußen auf den Bürgersteig, wo einige Officers mit ihren Spürhunden gerade versucht hatten, die noch frische Fährte der Entführer aufzunehmen. Ein groteskes Bild bot sich ihr dar: Zwei kräftige Schäferhunde zerrten mit eingezogenen Schwänzen mit aller Gewalt an ihren Leinen und gebärdeten sich in panischer Angst.

„Was…?!" Sookie blickte einen jungen Officer neben sich fragend an, doch dieser zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. In den Köpfen der Anwesenden herrschte Verwirrung.

Sookies Geduldsfaden riss nun endgültig. Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn!

Zornig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, drehte sich um und ging schnurstracks auf Sam, Eric und Pam zu, die sich unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Ermittler in eine Ecke des Restaurants zurückgezogen hatten.

„Tickets nach Vermont…ein funkelnagelneuer Verlobungsring…das Ganze nimmt eindeutig tragische Züge an", spottete Eric.

Sookie ignorierte diese Spitze und wandte sich zunächst an Sam. „Sam, die Hunde können…wollen keine Fährte aufnehmen. Könntest du…"

Ein warnender Blick Sams ließ sie ihre Lautstärke reduzieren. „…könntest du es bitte probieren?"

Sam nickte. Sie konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er reichlich wenig Lust hatte, sich mitten in der Nacht auf die Suche nach einem Vampir zur machen, den er nicht einmal ausstehen konnte, und dabei womöglich noch sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie auf seine Loyalität zählen konnte. Er verließ das Lokal schnell und unauffällig.

„Er wirkt irgendwie ein wenig dauerfrustriert…aber er scheint Geschmack zu haben", bemerkte Eric mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

„Halt die Klappe, Eric", zischte Sookie, und fügte dann etwas gefasster hinzu: „Wir müssen hier raus. Jetzt. Solange die Spur noch frisch ist."

Doch Eric setzte sich nicht in Bewegung, sondern blieb weiter ruhig gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Eric, ich weiß, du und Bill, ihr habt eure Probleme, aber…" Sie verstummte und begriff, dass Eric dieses Mal andere Gründe für sein Verhalten hatte.

„Es ist besser, wir verschieben unsere Suche", antwortete er ruhig auf Sookies unausgesprochene Frage. „Heute ist Vollmond."

„Und das heißt…?"

„Das heißt, dass wir uns in zu große Gefahr begeben. Werwölfe sind Rudeltiere. Und bei Vollmond am Zenit ihrer Kräfte. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, haben wir es mit einem größeren Rudel zu tun, und einem sehr alten Alphatier. Ihnen zu zweit gegenüber zu treten wäre mehr als nur gefährlich. Und so sehr ich Bill auch schätze…"- er rang sich ein scheinbar entschuldigendes Lächeln ab, gab sich aber keine Mühe, besonders überzeugend zu wirken- „…wir sollten auf morgen Abend warten, es sind nur noch zwei Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang."

Sookie starrte den Hünen ungläubig an. „Du würdest Sam einfach losgehen lassen, ohne ein Wort darüber zu sagen!"

Eric lächelte humorlos. „Ich helfe dir. Was dein Freund macht, oder glaubt, machen zu müssen, fällt nicht in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich".

Sookies Augen funkelten zornig. Dieses arrogante, selbstsüchtige Arschloch!

Sie lief nach draußen, um Sam zurückzurufen.

Eric blickte ihr schweigend nach.

„Ein größeres Rudel?"

Pam sah in skeptisch an. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass es bloß ein einzelner war. Und der war noch fast ein Baby."

„Ich habe nicht vor, mir wegen Bill Compton die Hände schmutzig zu machen."

„Du weißt, wer ihn entführt hat?"

„Nein. Aber ich weiß, dass Bill Compton dazu neigt, die Dinge zu überstürzen". Der Vampir starrte auf die Schmuckschatulle in seiner Hand. „Und wir sollten nicht denselben Fehler machen".

_Hinzu kommt_, dachte Eric, und ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte seine blassen Lippen,_ dass es nun wichtiger ist, dass sich jemand um Sookie kümmert.  
_

* * *

Nachwort:

* * *

Ich mag Eric. Ich mag ihn sehr. Sein Charakter ist unheimlich vielschichtig, und ich hoffe, er kommt nicht ganz so roh und arrogant rüber, wie ich befürchte ^^. Wir arbeiten bereits gemeinsam an seinem Image :)

kuss, conna


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITEL 3: GEHEIMNISSE**

Vorwort:

* * *

So, das war jetz eine laaaaaaaaange Pause, ich weiß. stressige prüfungszeit, sag ich nur. und irgendwann will man einfach an die frische luft und weg vom PC! aber eure lieben reviews haben mich motiviert, und ich hab ein weiteres kapitel aus dem ärmel gezaubert! übrigens hab ich mir nun die Charlaine-Harris-Romane gelesen (erhöhtes Suchtpotential!!!) und warte begeistert auf "dead in the family", der leider zur zeit nur in den USA erhältlich ist.

am 13. juni ist es soweit: SEASON 3!....freu mich schon wie ein kind auf weihnachten! da ich nun die guten englischen ff's durch hab, muss ich wieder an meiner eigenen arbeiten, um die zeit bis dahin zu überbrücken *g*

aja, in kap2 hab ich einen kleinen (aber wichtigen) inhaltlichen fehler ausgebessert, ich hoffe es ist keinem aufgefallen, dass die beiden nicht nach paris, sondern vermont fliegen wollten ^^ (das klisché war so naheliegend ;)

ich hoffe, meine diletantischen übersetzungen aus dem englischen (was ist ein "maker" im Deutschen?!?) irritieren euch nicht zu sehr *g*

so, viel spaß beim lesen, und ich freu mich natürlich weiterhin über euer feedback!

:* conna

* * *

Eric stand regungslos auf dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes. Die blauen Lichter des letzten noch anwesenden Streifenwagens durchzuckten die Nacht, die sich langsam aber sicher ihrem Ende zuneigte. Er würde sich bald auf den Weg machen müssen, seine Augenlider schmerzten bereits vor Müdigkeit. Doch er war noch hier, obwohl die Cops keine weiteren Fragen mehr an ihn hatten, und obwohl ihm Sookie überaus deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie weder ihn noch Sam als Wächter für die Nacht brauchte („Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Tara und Jason sind im Haus, und wenn ich eure Hilfe brauchen sollte, lasse ich es euch wissen").

Auch Pam war gegangen, nachdem ihr Rücken nach einer Stunde reglosem Stehens und Starrens zu schmerzen begonnen hatte. Ihr Blick hatte Bände gesprochen, als er gemeint hatte, er wolle sich bloß noch etwas in der Gegend umsehen.

Er wusste, was sie dachte, doch sie irrte sich. Er war nicht wegen Sookie hiergeblieben- sie war ihm egal. Natürlich, er begehrte sie, und ihre gefährlich Gabe, sich immer wieder aufs Neue in bedrohliche Situation zu begeben, übte eine gewisse Faszination auf ihn aus... aber dennoch war sie nur ein Mensch. Vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages zu seinem Kind machen, ihr Widerstand würde irgendwann bröckeln, soviel war sicher. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt und praktischerweise brauchte sie gerade jetzt eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen.

Doch viel mehr interessierte er sich für die Reihe von scheinbar schicksalhaften Fügungen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass Bill Compton sich vor einigen Monaten dazu entschlossen hatte, in dieses Kaff Bon Temps zu kommen, sich in dem verfallenen Haus irgendeines verstorbenen Vetters einzunisten und sich der Mainstream- Bewegung anzuschließen. Und dann noch diese geradezu lächerliche, romantische Eingenommenheit von Sookie! Man konnte doch tatsächlich glauben, er habe echte Gefühle für sie!

Eric versuchte sich an die Zeit zu erinnern, als er selbst noch keine 200 Jahre alt gewesen war. Es gab einen Zeitpunkt im Leben…oder besser gesagt, in der _Existenz _eines Vampirs, in dem sich die Persönlichkeit, welche er als Mensch besessen hat, zur Gänze auflöst und durch eine neue, Vampirische, ersetzt wird. Dies geschieht im Durchschnitt etwa zwanzig, dreißig Jahre nach der Schaffung eines Vampirs. Bei manchen Vampiren, den besonders widerspenstigen und sturen, dauerte dieser Prozess etwas länger. Diese Vampire klammerten sich verzweifelt an das letzte Bisschen Menschlichkeit, das sie noch in sich verspürten. Meist wurden aber gerade sie später zu den Grausamsten und Erbarmungslosesten, verbittert und gebrochen durch ihren aussichtslosen Kampf.

Mit 200 Jahren hatte man diese Phase allerdings mit Sicherheit hinter sich. Ein 200jähriger Vampir, so war sich Eric sicher, fand nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen seine Menschlichkeit wieder. Jahre...Jahrzehnte, viel eher, benötigte ein solcher Prozess. Selbst wenn Bill über einen stählernen Willen verfügt hätte, wäre seine Sinneswandlung sehr, sehr plötzlich gewesen. Ein Vampir wurde nicht einfach zum "Vegetarier", es sei denn…

Eric zog die kleine Schmuckschatulle und den Umschlag mit den Flugtickets aus seiner Tasche. Er war der Sheriff von Area 5, und er wusste genau, was in seinem Gebiet vor sich ging. Er kannte die Namen aller Vampire, die sich darin aufhielten, und er wusste von jeder noch so kleinen Gaunerei, die hier abgezogen wurde, Bescheid- was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er meist selbst darin verwickelt war. Er hatte ein Gespür dafür entwickelt, wenn etwas faul war. Und seit Bills Rückkehr hatte es in area 5 gewaltig zu müffeln begonnen. Diese Flugtickets und der Ring überschritten beiweiten das Budget eines Bill Comptons. Er starrte auf die Tickets. Burlington, Vermont. Der einzige Staat, in dem die Ehe zwischen Menschen und Vampiren bisher legalisiert worden war. Es war ihm also tatsächlich ernst gewesen.

"Du hast es aber verdammt eilig, Bill", murmelte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Die Frage, die sich Eric stellte, war nicht _wer_ Bill entführt hatte. Der Entführer hatte sich zwar alle Mühe gegeben, seine Spuren zu verwischen, doch Eric kannte die Tricks, die solche Leute anwandten. Dennoch hatte der bestialische Gestank des Werwolfs ihn beinahe das Wesentliche übersehen lassen.

Nein, die Frage war, warum Bill so versessen darauf war, diese Frau an sich zu binden.

* * *

Tara kämmte ihr vorsichtig die Haare und flocht sie langsam zu einem Zopf. Sookie liebte es, wenn ihr jemand das Haar machte. Sie hatte angedetet, dass sie in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zubringen würde, und Tara hatte daraufhin zwei Becher Eiscreme und einen alten Videofilm hervorgezaubert, und nun hockten sie im Dunklen auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher, umgeben von Haarspangen und allerlei anderen Accessoires, wie in Kindertagen. Tara hatte den ohnehin langweiligen Actionfilm lautlos gestellt, und niemand schenkte den explodierenden Autos und saltoschlagenden Helden darin Aufmerksamkeit.

Seit Eggs' Tod war Tara deutlich auf Abstand gegangen, und auch heute war sie ungewöhnlich schweigsam, doch es reichte Sookie, dass sie da war und hin und wieder eine Erinnerung ausgrub, die sie beide verband, und über die sie herzlich lachen konnten. Jason lag halb auf dem Couchsessel, halb auf dem Boden, und schnarchte aus weit geöffnetem Mund. Er war bereits nach einer halben Stunde vor dem Fernseher eingepennt.

Das einzige, was das friedliche Bild im Wohnzimmer des Hauses störte, war die geladene Schrotflinte auf dem Couchtisch. Sookie hatte sich bei Pam informiert: Werwölfe konnten zwar, im Gegensatz zu Vampiren, ein Haus uneingeladen betreten- doch sie vertrugen Silber genauso wenig wie ihre untoten Kollegen. Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, hatte Bill ihr vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Packung Monition mit Silberschrot* geschenkt.

„Meist sind es ohnehin bloß geifernde, mit Testosteron vollgepumpte Idioten, sowohl in ihrer menschlichen Form als auch als Werwölfe", hatte Pam abfällig hinzugefügt, „sie sind weder lautlos noch sonst irgendwie subtil. Aber sie sind stark, also sieh zu, dass sie dir nicht zu nahe kommen."

Irgendetwas hatte Sookie an dieser Aussage gestört- und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass es die Tatsache war, dass es zumindest _ein_ Werwolf geschafft hatte, sich lautlos an Bill heranzuschleichen. Im nächsten Moment beschlich sie das ungute Gefühl, von irgendjemanden belogen worden zu sein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als müsse sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es Unsinn war, was ihr in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam.

„Was ist los?" Tara klang müde und besorgt.

Sookie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich blöder Gedanke. Nichts."

Tara zog sie unsanft an den Haaren, sodass sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen und in ihr gespielt strenges Gesicht sehen musste.

„Sookie Stackhouse!", schalt sie von oben herab, „ich kann förmlich hören, wie die Zahnräder in deinem Kopf knirschen! Was ist los?"

Sookie grinste breit. „Das ist nicht mein Kopf, das ist Jason, was du da hörst".

Tara ließ endlich ihren Zopf los und lachte leise. „Na gut. Aber selbst wenn es dir unwichtig erscheint- möglicherweise kann es dabei helfen, Bill zu finden. Du hast gehört was der Detective vorhin gesagt hat."

Sookie zögerte dennoch kurz, bevor sie antwortete. „Als ich auf der Toilette war…naja, ich habe nichts gehört. Weißt du, gar nichts! Natürlich, der Teppich muss alle Geräusche gedämpft haben…aber wenn es einen Kampf gegeben hätte- auch nur einen kurzen- ich hätte ihn doch hören müssen!" Tränen stiegen unmittelbar in ihre Augen, als sie wieder an die Ereignisse im Restaurant zurückdachte, doch sie blinzelte sie rasch weg und fuhr fort: „Kein Kampf…kaum Spuren von Widerstand…der Angreifer muss also entweder sehr schnell oder sehr leise gewesen sein. Aber wer ist schnell und leise genug, um einen Vampir zu überraschen?"

Tara nickte, zuckte aber gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht…diese Werwölfe?"-

„Die sind anscheinend schnell, aber nicht leise."

„Du meinst, es war ein anderer Vampir?"

Sookie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht!"

Die einzige Person, die ihr einfiel, war Lorena, Bills Erschafferin. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig sie eigentlich über Bills Vergangenheit wusste.

Sie rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Lorena hatte einen sehr entschlossenen Eindruck auf sie gemacht, und Godric hatte sie zwar aus Texas, nicht jedoch aus Area 5 verbannt. Doch was hatte Lorena mit Werwölfen zu tun? Vampire hassten Werwölfe, soviel war ihr im Laufe des heutigen Abends aufgefallen, und umgekehrt war es nicht viel besser bestellt.

Doch vielleicht war diese Werwolf- Geschichte einfach nur erlogen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Eric ihr Vertrauen missbraucht hatte.

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, Eric in die Sache einzuweihen.

Aber hatte sie tatsächlich eine Wahl?

* * *

* ja, der _Zufall_ wollte es so ^^


End file.
